


Divided by a Common Enemy

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Juvia Lockser, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, BAMF Women, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Protectiveness, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Gray and Natsu's rivalry flares up again when Bora comes to Magnolia, and since he's both Juvia's ex and kidnapped Lucy to try to sell her into slavery with a bunch of other girls in the past, the two mages fight over who gets to be the one to fight him on behalf of the girls they secretly love.
Relationships: Aquarius & Juvia Lockser, Aquarius & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia & Plue, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Divided by a Common Enemy

Today started out just like every other day started in the guild. It was peaceful, quiet, no one had started a fight yet but Gray expected that there would be one soon. He expected Natsu to be the one to start something with him since that hothead was always down to throw down but when Gajeel walks up to him instead with a serious look on his face, Gray sat up a bit straighter, preparing himself to take him on.

"What do you want Gajeel?" Gray asks.

"Me, I don't want anything from you. But I do have a little piece of information I came across from some old pals of mine that you might be interested to hear." Gajeel says.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Gray asks before taking a sip of ale from his mug.

"Juvia's ex, Bora is in Magnolia today." Gajeel says.

Gray's eyes widen and he spits out the ale from his mug.

"Her what?" He coughs.

"Her ex. I don't know why you're so surprised, you know she's dated other guys before." Gajeel says.

"I know, but she's never talked about them much." Gray says. "So why are you telling me about this one?"

"Because this guy's a criminal, and he broke Juvia's heart pretty bad. Just wanted to let you know because I figured you'd want to stay close to Juvia in case they run into each other again." Gajeel says.

"Yeah you're right, I'm gonna go find her. Thanks for the tip." Gray says, standing up and walking towards the door.

* * *

As Gray walks around Magnolia he thinks about how ironic it is that instead of trying to avoid Juvia like he normally does, today he was trying to find her. Now, he wasn't avoiding her because he didn't care about her, he cared about her quite a lot. He just didn't like the idea of showing his affection in public and she was pouncing on him constantly. He'd never admit it but he actually liked it when she did that. He thought it was cute and he liked the warm fuzzy feeling he got in his chest whenever she'd throw herself at him but he didn't appreciate her doing it without warning.

But after walking around town and not running into her even once, he began to worry. And as if the universe was just trying to punish him more, when he got back to the guild hall Natsu was there outside, leaning against the wall looking bored, meaning that he was definitely gonna pick a fight with him. And Gray was not in the mood.

"Hey Ice Princess, you seem tense, do you have your panties in a twist or something?" Natsu teases and Gray glares at him.

"I don't have time for your teasing, have you seen Juvia?" Gray asks sternly, making Natsu frown in confusion.

"Yeah she's sun bathing on the beach behind the guild hall with Lucy why do you ask? You sound like you're mad at her or something." Natsu asks.

"I'm not mad at her." Gray says. "I just want to know where she is so I can protect her from her ex who's in town."

"Whoa one of Juvia's old boyfriends is in town?" Natsu asks. "Do you know them?"

"No but Gajeel did and he told me about him. Apparently he's some criminal named Bora." Gray says while scratching the back of his head.

Natsu pushes himself off of the wall and Gray looks confused at Natsu's sudden seriousness.

"Bora the Prominence?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah..." Gray says while arching an eyebrow. "Do you know him?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Natsu shouts. "That asshole kidnapped Lucy when I first met her in Hargeon! I swear if he tries to lay his hands on her again-" Natsu growls as he ignited his fists.

"Just cool it Natsu. You don't have to worry. I'll take care of this guy before he can get near Lucy or Juvia." Gray says confidently.

"No way! Bora's my enemy, I'm gonna be the one to fight him to show Lucy I can protect her!" Natsu argues.

"But you already beat him up once, Lucy knows you can protect her from him! Now it's my turn to get a crack at him so I can show Juvia that I can protect her!" Gray argues.

"I beat him up back then because he was pretending he was from Fairy Tail, not because he messed with Lucy! So now I need to beat him up again because this time it'll be for Lucy!" Natsu argues.

"That doesn't make any sense flame brain!" Gray shouts.

"You don't make any sense ice princess!" Natsu shouts back.

They growl at each other and their fists begin to glow with their magic.

* * *

"Doesn't this feel nice Plue?" Lucy asks her Celestial Spirit who brought his own small towel to the beach and was sprawled out on it in-between Juvia and Lucy.

"Puun-puun." Plue says and lets out an exhale as he deflates a bit and sweats.

"Lucy he looks a bit deflated, should he really be out here under the bright sun in this hot weather?" Juvia asks, turning on her side to look at him.

"He's fine Juvia. If he gets too hot he'll just send himself back to the Celestial Spirit world." Lucy explains.

Plue gives Juvia a small thumbs-up to assure Juvia that he was okay. She smiles at him, admiring how adorable he looks now that she didn't have to worry about him getting hurt. But then, someone came along that she did have to worry about.

"Juvia Lockser?" A man asks.

Juvia turns around and gasps in shock when she sees her ex.

"Bora!?" She exclaims.

"Bora!?" Lucy shouts, equally shocked to see him.

"Wow I almost couldn't believe my eyes but I have to now. It's really my rain woman, but without the gloomy rain, right here in the flesh, all of the _exposed_ flesh." He says while eyeing her in her bikini, making Juvia try to cover herself with her arms to shield herself from his gaze.

"Juvia do you know him?" Lucy asks Juvia.

"Yes. He's Juvia's ex-boyfriend." Juvia explains.

"Whoa you dated that creepy criminal slave trader!" Lucy exclaims.

"Juvia didn't know what kind of a man he was when we dated. She only found out about it after we broke up." Juvia explains.

"Lucy, is that you?" Bora asks, noticing her. "Well would you look at that, you did end up joining Fairy Tail after all! I bet it was that pink haired fire boy that got you in right? And to think if it wasn't for me, you would have never even known he was a Fairy Tail Wizard. So I guess you could say that I got you into the guild after all. So I believe you owe me some thanks." Bora says and begins to leer at her as well.

* * *

"I'm gonna fight Bora!" Gray shouts and throws a punch at Natsu.

"No I'm gonna fight Bora!" Natsu shouts as he catches his fist. Natsu sniffs the air then his eyes widen. "And I'm gonna do it now! I can smell him with Lucy and Juvia!"

Natsu throws Gray on the ground to get a head start as he runs towards the beach.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm coming!" He says.

Gray growls and runs after him, jumping on his back to knock him down and they both tumble down the grassy hill onto the sand a little ways away from where the girls were with Bora.

"I told you to back off!" Gray growls at Natsu. "This is my fight!"

"No it's mine!" Natsu growls.

Both of them tussle with each other in the sand until they hear Lucy say something.

"Here's your thanks!" Lucy shouts at Bora, standing up from her towel and gripping her fleuve d'étoiles behind her back. "Thanks for nothing you jerk!" She shouts and whips him in the face with it.

"And Juvia will never take you back! You're a horrible man who never really loved her and now Juvia has someone who does love her who made her rain stop and she'll never love anyone else!" Juvia shouts before attacking him with her wings of love to shove him into the sand.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Bora shouts over and over as he gets whipped by Lucy's fleuve d'étoiles and Juvia's water slicer over and over.

Even Plue got a few licks in by kicking him in the nose while he was cowering on the ground from the girls attacks.

The boys just stood there watching while their girls beat up the guy that they were both planning on beating up, both in awe of what great fighters they were, and in fear of the possibility of them being in Bora's position one day if either of them made their girls mad.

Bora begs for mercy from the girls and they let up, only for him to begin to summon his flames. Natsu and Gray both gasp and start to run towards them to protect them but then Lucy summons Aquarius and both she and Juvia use their powers in a unison raid to send Bora flying into the bay and he lands with a small splash in the distance.

"Thank you so much for your help Aquarius." Juvia says and holds her hands.

"Oh Juvia, it was my pleasure! Washing out exes is one of the most fun ways to use my powers! And I never get to do that with Lucy because she doesn't have any." Aquarius says.

"Hey! That's not a bad thing. I'm just saving myself for the right guy." Lucy explains.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts as he runs over and hugs her.

"Speaking of the right guy..." Aquarius says and Lucy's face turns bright red and she closes Aquarius's gate.

"Juvia are you okay?" Gray asks after Juvia hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Yes, Juvia is fine. Bora can't hurt her. He's not as strong of a wizard as Juvia is." Juvia explains.

"I know that. I saw what you did to him, you were amazing. I meant like, are okay emotionally? He is your ex after all, it didn't hurt to see him again or anything?" Gray asks.

"It did at first but it wasn't so bad. That relationship ended a long time ago. Juvia has Gray-Sama now, so there's no reason for her to be anything other than happy!" Juvia says cheerfully.

Gray smiles and holds her a little closer to him.

"Okay. But if you ever see him again come get me and I'll beat him up. Not to protect you or anything, but just because I want to get back at him for breaking your heart." Gray says and Juvia blushes.

"So did you come running down here to fight Bora too?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"Yeah. I smelled that both he and you were down here so I ran right over. I already beat him up once for trying to disgrace Fairy Tail but I owed him a second beating for messing with you." Natsu explains.

"Aw, so you came here to protect me?" Lucy asks.

"Well, yeah. The guy already kidnapped you once, and I know you're a much stronger wizard now and you can take care of yourself but I was still worried he might do it again and I wasn't gonna let that happen. You're mine he can't take you away." Natsu says and hugs her a bit possessively and she smiles.

"Yeah, I'm yours." Lucy says softly.

Gray looks over at Natsu and Lucy just in time to see Lucy plant a kiss on Natsu's cheek. He looks so surprised and his face was so red that Gray teases him out of instinct.

"Ha! Look at you getting all flustered flame brain!" He taunts before Juvia gives him a smooch on the cheek as well that leaves him in a similar state and the perfect opening for Natsu to retaliate.

"Ha! I'm less flustered than you ice princess!" Natsu taunts.

"Oh yeah!" Gray shouts and both boys abruptly pull away from their girls as they walk towards each other and start to fight again.

Lucy and Juvia look at each other and laugh, knowing that Natsu and Gray's rivalry would probably result in the interruption of many more romantic moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this! Feedback is very much appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
